


Oathkeeper 3- Mourning the Warmth of Highgarden

by AineDoyle



Series: Oathkeeper [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Satin says he loved Loras, Loras has done his best to stay as far away as he can from the Oldtown whore. But the farther he stays away; the colder Loras tries to be, he can't help but think of Satin. Yet he is determined, until circumstances force Loras to chose to be with another man or long for the warmth of his old life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oathkeeper 3- Mourning the Warmth of Highgarden

Loras looked at his beautiful whore who was completely on top of him. The smaller, older boy smiled at him as he bent down for another rapturous kiss. Loras closed his eyes and felt Satin explore his cavernous mouth with his tongue. He moved his hands through the young knight’s curls and tugged them back to break their mouths’ embrace.   
“Suck me, my beautiful boy,” Loras pleaded. The young boy obliged by biting Loras’ neck, in that tiny cranny that caused his hips to buck. The former whore continued to kiss between his chest muscles as his pinched both his nipples sending a heated sensation all the way to Loras’ loins. His cock replied by filling up; waiting to be toyed with.   
Satin continued with his nips and kisses as until he came to Loras’ pulsating cock. He smiled slyly at his Knight of Flowers as he took the whole column into his mouth sucking hard as he bobbed up. Loras couldn’t help but moan with great pleasure and the more experienced Brother of the Night’s Watch played with his balls and stuck two fingers up his bughole. Loras’ cock was ready to burst and he let out a moan of desire just as his seed came through his erect penis…

 

The feeling of seed dripping down his leg stirred Ser Loras Tyrell awake and he found himself alone in his cell. His blankets stuck to his legs as he tried to calm down from the intensity of his dream. He was alone tonight and every night since Satin told him he loved him three weeks ago. Loras looked around his room as the gray dawn of late autumn peaked through his window. He was alone. 

The morning cock called at the sunrise and Ser Loras knew that he could not pretend any longer as he got up to face the cold morning. Gods he missed Highgarden. He missed the warm weather, he missed the sweet fruit, and more he missed his sister and mother. 

It wasn’t that he was scared, he just needed someone to talk to. He had no one, well no one that would have the ability to listen without judgment; no one that he can be himself with. No, he royally made that mistake when he made that little whore fall in love with him. It was supposed to be just sex, Loras thought. That was all it was supposed to be. No feelings, no love, and no pain. Renly was the love of his life, and he would not find another. So now he was alone. He missed the whore, sure, who wouldn’t miss that sweet smile, that understanding nature, and that humor that would leave him laughing so hard the Others surely heard. But he was a whore, and Loras Tyrell was a highborn. That was the nature of Westros and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Loras quietly got dressed and slipped out of his cell to break his fast. Outside, he looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at him from a foot away. Startled, Loras flew back into against his door as Ghost cornered him in a snarling rage. 

“Ghost, to me,” called the Lord Commander Jon Snow as the direwolf turned around and trotted to the young boy. Jon was younger than both Satin and Loras, but acted like he was this wise old soul. So what if he stayed with the Wildlings and lead an army against them in war, Loras did that too. Loras was one of the youngest members of the Kingsguard and trained with some of the best knights money could buy. He also wasn’t a bastard, nor did he have Stark blood in him. At least he did not share that Tully blood, Loras brood as he remembered Catelyn was there when Renly was killed. Then that young wolf girl plotted with her demon husband to kill Margery and her husband, the King. The Gods were merciful to keep Margery alive. 

“I’m sorry Ser Loras,” Lord Commander Snow said as he patted his wild beast. Loras nodded and went to the Common Hall. What did Satin ever see in him, he thought as he was greeted by warmth and good smells for his morning meal. 

He espied Satin in the corner with some other watchmen eating before they had to go to the Wall. He had the urge to join them, but thought better of it. They were filled with bastards and lowborns. Instead, he chose a seat by the knights of yore. They talked about the time when joining the Night’s Watch was a time of honor and nobility. Times have changed and Loras wished he would have joined the Night’s Watch with Renly before he could have declared himself king. 

He settled in with the former knights talking about the days of yesteryear as if they were just happened. According to some of the knights they really did think that those events just happened. Ser Loras nodded and remembered his courtesies as they talked to him as if he was there. But he kept looking over to see the lowborn Brothers laughing and yelling to each other about events that Ser Loras really did remember. He longed to join them, but knew he was better with his own kind. 

Ser Loras looked up to see red eyes staring back at him. This time, they did not belong to Ghost but to the Red Lady. She was always floating in and out of Castle Black like she was the queen on its broken throne. Normally women in the presence of such deprived men meant certain harm could be done to them, but not the Red Lady, she could walk in the Common Hall full of drunk, horny Brothers and no one would dare lay a finger on her. It was not because they feared Stannis. No one feared that fuddy-duddy. They sure feared her. 

She eyed him like she knew what he was thinking. She always knew what he was thinking. She knew what he was thinking when they met at Storm’s End and she knew what he was thinking at this very moment. Whatever this fire god that she worships, he seems to tell her all of Loras’ secrets. 

Loras tried to focus on the older knights, but his thoughts seemed to go back to his fantasies. He played with his meal of crow and squirrel soup as his let his thoughts wander to Lord Renly.   
However, try as he might, Lord Renly did not come to his mind’s eye, but Satin. Loras found himself reliving their last night in his cell. 

A soft knock on the door stirred Ser Loras awake from his slumber. Satin had a late evening shift at the Wall and Jon seemed to not need him until the morning. They only had a few hours together before they would go back to their closeted lives in the morning. This was the time Loras liked the best; those quck sessions that seemed to be a small piece of a most satisfying pie.   
Loras flew open the door to find a tiny boy hidden in a large cloak of bear skin. His hood nearly covered his face, but Loras saw a sly, michevious smile under its darkness. 

Loras wasted no time with silly banter like before. They did not have the time. He grabbed the small boy and pulled him inside. He flipped off his hood and gave him the most proper kiss that he could do. Satin enveloped the Knight of Flowers in his cloak and Loras glided his hands down the whore’s back and towards his bum. Oh his bum! It is round and luscious. Loras grabbed it and used it to hoist the smaller one up to his height. The sudden movement caused Satin to moan in appreciation, but never once breaking rhythm of his kiss. How does he do that? Ser Loras will never know. 

Satin wasted no time getting out of his snow-soaked clothes and stripped all the way to his shift. The boy shivered as he stood there in the cold cell. Loras knew a way to warm him as he wrapped him in his long arms. Satin rubbed his cock on Ser Loras’ leg which caused his own cock to respond. He resisted taking Satin from behind right then and there. He wanted to know that the whore had in store. 

The whore guided Loras to the bed where he laid the knight on his back. He slid off his night shift and marveled his Pansy’s gooseprickled skin. Loras decided to make a bold move and took off the whore’s night shift to reveal a smooth chest and defined abs on his tiny torso. Loras could not resist rubbing his hands over Satin’s soft skin. The whore closed his eyes as he felt Ser Loras feel his body. Ser Loras already knew the places Satin liked to be touched. He went up the small of the back over the pecks and straight to the nipples. The whore grunted in response to the sensitive skin being flicked. 

Ser Loras grew even bolder. He never did this before, even with Lord Renly. He wrapped one leg around the more experienced boy’s torso and with one quick move flipped the boy on his back with him on top. For a moment Ser Loras feared that Satin did not like the maneuver, but the boy’s face went from surprised to pleased with the boldness. His impish smile encouraged Ser Loras to be fully in control for once in his life. 

Sitting on Satin’s pelvis, Ser Loras moved his hands wherever he pleased: over Satin’s collarbone, down his chest muscles. When Loras thumbs hit the Oldtown whore’s nipples again the boy did a sharp intake of breath. This pleased the Tyrell as he did the maneuver again. Moans seemed to come out as the older boy squirmed at the sensitive touch. This caused Loras to do an even bolder move. 

“Put your hands over your head,” Loras commanded like the highborn he was. The whore obeyed. Loras decided to continue making the little whore squirm. He rubbed his thumbs in large, slow circles around his nipples. Satin responded by moaning. 

“They are so sensitive,” informed the whore. Loras was pleased with this information as he remembered when his maester was supposed to teach the Tyrell men how to pleasure a woman. He was taught the fine art of female seduction with a local whore. It was the first and only time Loras bedded a woman. She taught him the fine art of erotic seduction.   
Loras’ thumb circles started to quicken as he teasingly tightened them around the other boy’s nipples. The whore’s moans and sighs grew louder and more anxious as his sensitive skin was ignited by the Knight of Flower’s sensitive touch. Loras continued with this as Satin groaned and squirmed, unable to move from the arousing touch. Ser Loras’ weight on Satin’s hips prevented the boy from wriggling too far. 

Satin’s hand’s instinctively went to Ser Loras, which caused him to stop. 

“Put your hands back over your head,” he commanded in a stern voice, “or I will tie them there.” 

Satin obeyed again; excited at the idea of being tied up. Maybe for next time. Loras continued his work watched Satin’s face distort with the teasing pleasure, just like the female whore did when Loras was taught. Loras felt Satin cock grow hard under him. The burning skin awakened Loras’ cock and he grew hard as well. 

“Pinch them, please,” Satin whimpered, pleading for more. Loras obliged and pinch the nipple causing the enflamed skin to peak. He pinch and lightly pulled on them causing Satin to whimper in pleasing pain. 

Finally Satin could not take it anymore. He shot up and wrapped arms around Ser Loras in a rough kiss as he turned the Knight of Flowers on his back. Ser Loras assumed the position Satin was in as he awaited his teasing pleasure. 

Satin quickly grabs the lamp oil and Loras excitedly waits to for what will happen next. But to his surprise Satin doesn’t oil his own penis, but Ser Loras’. Confused and excited for a new move in the bedroom Loras watches in amazement as Satin take the erect penis and carefully places it in his bughole and rocks his hips back and forth. Loras spies his little whore’s penis, red and anxious to be touched. 

“Let me,” Loras said as he wrapps his large hands around the whore’s cock and lightly flicks the head. The whore responds with a moan and a quickening of his pace. Loras felt his cock rub the inside of the whore and sensation nearly floored him as Satin bounced hard and strong on top of him.   
Loras abandoned Satin’s penis and went back to his sensitive nipples. The whore moaned in response as Loras pinched and flicked the soft, red, peak. 

 

“What is this monstrosity,” an old knight shouted as the whole table sprang up from their seated position, causing Ser Loras to end his day dream. He found the knights going towards a crowd of Brothers and Stannis’ guards. Loras followed suit, as he entered a circle of Queen’s Men and Brothers arguing with swords drawn.   
“Leave him alone,” a young ranger that Satin was friends with shouted to a large guard. He made a grab at someone and as the guard moved Loras saw that Satin was being held by two guards scared out of his mind. 

“I saw his cock grow like he was looking at a teat,” said the guard. 

“We were the ones that were wrestling when it happened. It is our problem,” said the another ranger that Satin was friends with, and he made a vain grab for the small boy.   
Loras froze, not knowing what to do. If he helped him he could be in the crossfire as well. Satin caught Ser Loras’ eye and stared at him in a defeated manner. He was beat. He never once broke his gaze, even as the Queen’s Men attached a robe around his neck and hoisted him up. The Brothers protested at this act, but Loras could only sit there in fear, feeling anguish of not helping. 

“Let him down,” Loras screamed along with the other knights, but none of Stannis’ men listened and Satin continued to wiggle and swing from the noose. He’s going to die right in front of me, Loras realized. His fear turned to devastation for the loss of the boy. He feared losing Satin, not his whore, not his secret keeper; just Satin, his Satin. No, I can’t lose him, not when I finally saw what he saw all along, Loras thought. But it was too late and the young whore struggled with his last breath before going limp on the rope.   
Loras could not see anything else but the horrific sight before him. He heard louder shouts from his brothers, saw a flash of red and white, and it was not before he was physically moved back did he realize what has happened to the Queen’s Men. 

Both the Brothers of the Night’s Watch and Stannis’ men were backed in small circle with the two men that strung up Satin, the Red Lady, and Ghost in the middle. The direwolf had the arm of one of the men in his mouth as the rest of the body lied lifeless on the ground. The other man was frozen in fear, with pee running down his leg, still holding the fucking rope.   
“Release the boy,” the Red Lady commanded. The man looked confused before he realized that the rope was still in his hands. He released his grip and the frail body dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. 

By now the Lord Commander came in to assess the mess made in the Common Hall. He went to his injured Brother’s aid calling for others to help him. Loras immediately went to help along with the Satin’s two friends and a Brother from Pyke. The men carefully turned the small boy on his back. Loras placed his head on his chest, a place where he loved to lay and feel his boy’s heart beat against his cheek. This time there was nothing. It took the will of the Seven to not scream at the sight of Satin’s pale, blue lips and lifeless body. 

The brother from Pyke went to work immediately, pressing Satin’s chest rhythmically until the small boy responded with a cough and gasp. A sigh of relief went out through not only the group but the entire room of Brothers. Lord Commander steadied the Satin’s head immobilizing his injured neck. Loras noticed tears of relief pooling in Lord Commander’s eyes as he looked down at not only his Brother, but his friend as well, while gently stroking his cheek with his gloved thumb. 

“This is my army to command the way I see fit,” Lord Commander Snow shouted to the Queen’s Men, never once breaking his gaze from the injured Satin, “not for you to rule these men as you see fit. We let you in here as a courtesy,”. 

“Help me move him to his room,” Jon Snow commanded the small crew of Brothers. The four men took a side and even though Satin is so small that Loras could lift him himself, it took five men to keep him as steady as a board as Ghost cleared a path all the way Satin’s room by the Lord Commander’s. 

Once in the warm room the Brothers laid the small boy on his bed, undressed him to his bare skin, and checked for sign of more damage. 

“You are dismissed,” Lord Commander Snow instructed as the four men dispersed into the night. Loras lingered a little bit to be the last one out the door. 

“Ser Loras,” Snow called out, “Can you keep an eye on him as I get the maester.” Loras bowed in obedience and Snow went out of the cell. 

Loras sat down on the bed beside the boy. His fingers traced over the soft, delicate features of his unconscious face and Loras fought back tears. 

“I’m sorry that I could not see it until now,” Loras said. He stroked Satin’s hair. Unlike Loras’ curls, Satin had light brown, straight hair that was finely textured like silk thread. Loras loved his hair. It was soft and fragile as it lay delicately across his rich, honey tan skin, long eyelashes and high cheekbones. 

Soon a small groan came from the injured man and his blue eyes fluttered open to meet Loras’ brown ones. 

“What are you..” Satin started confused and obviously in pain. Loras felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn with tears wanting to be released. 

“You almost died,” he explained, “you almost died without me telling you that I loved you.”

Satin looked up, surprised at what he heard. Ser Loras was too scared to hear what Satin had to say and he bent down to kiss his boy. His boy responded to the kiss with another kiss and he pulled back to stare in his knight’s eyes. 

For a mere moment Satin’s eyes flickered behind Loras’ shoulder, then the glanced back again, but this time there was fear in his eyes. Loras looked behind to see Lord Commander Snow standing in the doorway. By the look on his face he saw and heard everything. Loras stared at him in fear and instinctually tried to protect Satin from anything that could harm him.  
To the lovers’ surprise Lord Commander smiled and nodded knowingly. He called for Ghost and told him to guard the door as he closed it and gave them their privacy. Loras smiled at his boy before going in for another kiss. He felt the heat of Satin’s pink lips on his and he no longer mourned the warmth of Highgarden.


End file.
